DIE
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: Light Point of view. Broken life settings. No relation with Death Note book. Suck Summary and Story. i tought this is fic? or poetry? :/ just RnR. sorry for the freak plot.


**Summary : Just read. Even i myself dont know what this thing called.**

**Desclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Genre : Tragedy.**

**. **

**DIE**

**.**

**Kuro Phantomhive**

**.**

**.**

Aku, Raito Yagami.

"_Raito! Jaga adikmu!"_

Anak pertama dari kepala anggota kepolisian, Shoichiro.

"_Anata! Jangan pergi sebelum kau jelaskan padaku siapa yang datang tadi?!"_

Nee..

"_Sayu-chan.. ayo ke kamar.."_

Apa kau, pernah mengalami yang seperti ini..?

"_Hanase Niichan! Kaasan..! jangan bertengkar lagi..!"_

Suasana hancur, berputar berkeliling setiap hari.

"_Diam Sayu! Kembali ke kamarmu! Anata! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya! Jawab aku sekarang!"_

Terulang.

"_Mou ii kaasan..! Biarkan saja tousan pergi..!"_

Memekakkan telinga.

"_Kubilang diam, Sayu! Anata! Kembali kesini sekarang juga!"_

Menghujam jantung.

"_Diam semuanya!"_

Membuat perut sakit seketika.

_Plak~!_

Melilit.

"_Anata!"_

Ketika panggilan dibalas sahutan.

"_Anataa! Jangan pergi atau kau tidak akan boleh pulang lagi!"_

Ketika sahutan dibalas teriakan.

"_Aku memang tidak akan pulang lagi!"_

Berlanjut dengan jeritan.

"_Iieee~! Anataaaa..!"_

Tangisan.

"_Mou yamete Kaasan..!"_

Tamparan.

_Plak~!_

Teriakan lagi.

"_Kubilang jangan mengganggu! Sayu!"_

Pukulan.

"_Anataa..! Terkutuk kau..!"_

Bantingan barang.

_Klang~!_

Debaman pintu.

_Brak~!_

Lemparan benda keras.

"Iieeee..! Anataaaa!"

Pecahan kaca berserakan.

_Prang~!_

Tangisan.

"_Mou ii kasaaan! Hentikan ini!"_

Bentakan.

"_Kau mengganggu, Sayu! Ini salahmu! Ini salahmuu..! dia jadi pergi!"_

Semuanya menggelegar.

"_Kaasaan..! Mou yamete! Biarkan Tousan pergi!"_

Semua yang terus bersuara gila.

"Iiieeee..! Soichiro..!"

Berlomba seakan yang paling bisa.

"_Yamete! Mou ii n da kaasan..!"_

Berantakan.

"_Diaam! Diam kau sayu!"_

Luar dan dalam.

"_Kaasan! Kembali!"_

Mereka berteriak.

"_Anak sialan!"_

Menangis.

"_Iiee! Kaasan yamete! Biarkan Tousan pergii!"_

Menjerit.

"_Kau siaaaaal!"_

Memohon.

"_Mou ii yoo! Kaasaaan..!"_

Melukai satu sama lain.

"_Pergi dariku! Kau bukan anakku!"_

Yang melihat, terisak.

"_Iie.. kaasan.. apa yang kau katakan?!"_

Gemetar ketakutan.

"_Pergiiii..!"_

Aku disini terdiam.

_Step~ Step~_

Dengan air mata mengalir.

_Drip~_

Sesak tercekik.  
Serasa jantung tak lagi mau berdetak.

Pernafasanku bahkan tidak lagi berniat menghirup oksigen yang bercampur racun jiwa.

Semuanya gila.

Tak satupun yang waras.

Membahana seluruh dunia.  
Kemudian berlari keluar satu-persatu.

Pergi.

Tragedi itu terjadi lagi.

Semuanya hanya tentang uang.

Sang kepala keluarga pergi.  
Mencari pendapatan lebih untuk dinikmati.

Meninggalkan semua yang kegilaan disini.

Kebingungan.  
Tanpa uang.

Kegilaan.  
Merampas kekayaan.

Yang ber-uang kembali kabur, mencari wanita dan gemerlap dunia.  
Yang mengepalai tak lagi sanggup menanggung malu.  
Yang kecil hanya menangis mengikuti kemana kaki sang ibu melangkah.

Mereka menjerit.

Berseteru.  
Saling meledakkan emosi.

Selalu begini.

Dan tinggal aku disini.  
Menangis lagi.

Menekankan jari-jari tanganku pada pecahan kaca dilantai.  
Mencium darahnya.

Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana.

Kapan.

Kapan giliranku berteriak seperti mereka?  
Mulutku tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata.

Hanya menyeimbangkan derita di dada dengan luka di raga.

Bahkan ketika kucing terakhir itu mati.  
Aku hanya mampu meneteskan air mata tanpa suara.

Tanpa ingin terisak.  
Mengigit bibir.

Menahan diri untuk pergi.

Bukan pergi karena tinggal sendiri disini.

Aku hanya belum siap mati.  
Dengan semua penderitaan ini.

Hanya berharap suatu hari nanti.

Mungkin..  
Aku akan bisa lagi tersenyum lega dan menghirup udara segar dibawah alam terbuka.

Tenang sendiri.

Menatap awan yang menari-nari.

Terkembang bunga dihati.  
Meski masih tetap sendiri.

Aku hanya tak ingin..  
Mendapat neraka nanti seperti hidupku sekarang didunia ini.

Itu mengapa aku tak siap mati.  
Dengan semua dendam dihati.

Itulah mengapa..  
kau tak akan bisa mengerti.  
bagaimana berdiri di posisiku.

Menjadi benar-benar seperti manusia yang terlihat mati hati.

Takut pada diri sendiri.  
Tak ingin cepat-cepat berubah.

Tak ingin berakhir menikam tubuhku sendiri.

Itu mengapa aku mengutukmu.  
Yang tidak mengerti penolakanku.

Yang tidak mengerti seberapa besar aku berharap kau, kalian semua, untuk mati saja.  
Karena kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menangis tanpa rasa lain selain sesak.

Karena kalian hanya mampu berbicara dusta.  
Meneriakkan perasaan lewat kata-kata.

Berbohong tentang bagaimana sikap kalian satu sama lain.

Berbohong tentang apa yang kalian rasakan dengan yang kalian katakan.

Berbohong.  
Tentang bagaimana bibir kalian mengembangkan seulas senyum.

Aku benci.  
Melihat semua hal palsu itu disekelilingku menari-nari.

Kalian yang tidak benar-benar mengerti bagaimana semua perasaan itu membuatku mati rasa.  
Berpura-pura mengerti.

Ah.. betapa sebuah panggung sandiwara.

Aaah.. betapa aku ingin tertawa.

Jangan bertingkah sok dramatis dan kaya akan perasaan serta pengalaman hidup.

Jangan bercerita.

Sesumbar.

Karena kalian hanya mengerti dan merasakan satu hal.

Keluhan.

Bergulat dengan kata-kata.  
Menggoyangkan lidahmu.  
Memainkan bibirmu.

Kalian tidak benar-benar mengerti.

Bagaimana mungkin sebuah perasaan gila yang bercampur aduk tertuang dalam kata-kata?

Itulah mengapa kubilang kalian pembohong.  
Karena perasaan sebenarnya hanya dapat kalian rasakan,

Setelah kalian kehilangan.

Kehilangan setiap cara untuk mengatakan apa yang dirasakan.

Kehilangan keinginan untuk memikirkan dan menyimpan semua itu lagi.

Terlalu padat disini.  
Tidak muat lagi.  
Sesak semuanya didalam hatiku.

Ah.. aku juga pembohong ternyata.

Ataukah sejak awal memang iya?

Aku tidak tahu lagi yang kulakukan.  
Aku tidak tahu yang kurasakan.  
Aku tidak tahu yang kuinginkan.

Aku tidak tahu apa aku sedang berpijak di daratan yang sama dengan makhluk aneh disebut manusia.

Aku tidak tahu aku ini jenis apa.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa..

Aku ikut terlarut seperti mereka?

Aaaah.. kufikir ini terlalu menyenangkan.

Nikmat sekali memang.

Berbohong lagi.  
Sampai aku tidak tahu aku ini sebenarnya apa?

Mesin pembohong?

Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa aku sebenarnya.

Apa yang kurasakan?  
mana kutahu kan?

Bukannya harusnya kalian tanyakan pada diri kalian sendiri?

Apa yang kalian rasakan?

Apa sudah merasa seperti hidup yang sebenarnya?

Apa ini sudah seperti gambaran hidup yang seharusnya?

Apa ini tempat yang diinginkan untuk menghabiskan umur?

Apa yang hendak kalian lakukan?

Apa sudah siap untuk mati?

Atau masih tertinggal dendam di hati?

Atau kau masih juga belum melihat?

Aku sedang berbohong padamu tentang kondisi sekarang.

Kondisi sebenarnya..  
aaaah~..

Sepertinya batu nisan disamping bilang aku sudah mati.

See~?

Yang hidup selalu berbohong 'kan?

Tapi apa benda mati itu berbohong?

Tidak.  
Benda mati itu hanya menorehkan Kenyataan didepannya.

Sang manusia pembohong lah yang menentukan.

Menentukan yang mana yang kebenaran.  
Yang mana kebohongan.

Yang mana kehidupan.  
Yang mana kematian.

Kebohongan selalu terkubur bersama kematian.

Jadi jika ingin bebas dari hidupmu yang hanya seputar kebohongan dan kepalsuan,

Kau hanya perlu pergi.  
Mati.

Sesingkat itu.  
Kau bisa bebas.

Dengan dendam dan dosa dihati yang menyeretmu ke Neraka nanti.

.

.

Finish.

.

._.  
This is just a blank plot without any idea how this would be. so RnR?


End file.
